Plateada Esperanza
by Llanca
Summary: Two shots. / —No más… —Tienes razón, ya no más. Levántate de una buena vez, Yamanaka. Te ves patética. / Neji/Ino.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla - Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ - Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Plateada Esperanza ::Oo~**

**.**

**C**apítulo I/II

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

**

* * *

**

**E**l escenario estaba opaco, sin una luz que regurgitara en lo nublado para que iluminara la tarde. Todo era un manto casi autocompasivo. Quizá era cierto lo que decían acerca de que el clima se asociaba al estado de ánimo de las personas, aunque dudaba que todo el mundo se sintiera una mierda como ella.

Era demasiado extensa la categorización como para relacionarla, aún así, no ayudaba en absoluto que las pomposas nubes grises comenzaran a desprender diminutas gotas de agua.

Ino no sabía por qué, pero ya sospechaba que todo se trataba de una confabulación en contra de ella. Lo más probable era que, si comenzaba a llover, se desmoronaría.

Suspiró, tratando de sopesar el sabor amargo que albergaba en su corazón.

—No sé cómo pudiste, Shikamaru… — susurró, lanzando con fuerza una kunai que dio de lleno en la corteza de un árbol, quedando estancada en éste. —Soy una idiota…

Enseguida cogió otra kunai de su cartuchera, lanzándola en la misma dirección que la anterior, provocando que un ruido filoso del roce entre los metales, hiciera eco en el extenso del bosque.

—Esto es tan estúpido — dijo a sí misma bajando los hombros en actitud desganada.  
Pronto, cerró sus ojos.

Respiró profundo, oliendo el olor fresco de la tierra que se comenzaba a bañar en lluvia.

—Y lo que me faltaba… — Ino abrió sus ojos, oscilando con belleza innata sus pestañas, enfocando de inmediato su mirada azulada en el cielo sombrío. — ¿No podrías, al menos, alegrarme al día? — preguntó a la nada, rogando que la respuesta milagrosa fuera la salida del sol para poder sentirse un poco mejor, aunque fuera por un segundo.

Sin embargo, la única réplica que recibió, fue un estruendoso trueno que rugió a través del aire.

—Gracias, gracias... ¡Maldita sea! —. Chilló levantando sus manos, llevándolas en el acto hacia su cabeza. — ¡Ahhh!

Siendo inundada por la sensación indigna de inferioridad, culpa y desamparo, comenzó a llorar. Lo que aumentó cuando la brisa primeriza de la tormenta, bañó con los vestigios su rostro pálido, en una mezcla de agua y aire frío.

— ¿Por qué no me amas…? — murmuró cubriendo su rostro, sintiéndose horrible por la cruel interrogante que tenía como contestación, la llaga negativa que la hacía sufrir.

Él no la amaba, nunca la amó, al final todo fue un simulo, un acto de cobardía que acabó con su alma. ¿Por qué no le dijo antes que no sentía nada por ella? ¿Para qué esperar tanto tiempo?

¡No debió hacerlo! Simplemente no debió hacerlo… si tan sólo él…

No lo entendía. Y aunque lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, era inútil, no tenía excusa para justificar la falta a su incompetencia. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle tanto daño? ¿Acaso nunca pensó en ella…? ¿Fue una simple sustituta para escudar lo que en realidad sentía por otra?

Dolía, dolía tanto, que incluso se le dificultaba respirar.

Inmiscuyéndose en su desgracia, no notó que estaba empapada. Y en realidad, no le importaba, porque estaba tan ensimismada en intentar no caer en las redes de lo hipócrita, que ya ni eso le interesaba.

Se desconectó de la realidad, comenzando a vagar en la espesa soledad que palpitaba insolente en su mente, dejándole constancia de su mala fortuna. Un mal vivir que fue provocado por la persona que creía amar…

Ni siquiera fue capaz de sentir cuando de rodillas cayó en el húmedo césped que amortiguó su derrumbe.

—No puedo… — hipó descubriéndose el rostro. —No puedo… — tembló, apoyando la palma de sus manos en el suelo.

Sin duda, ella era el verdadero ejemplo de fortaleza, mas en ese momento, la resiliencia la había abandonado, al igual que él. Al parecer, era el día de los abandonos sin piedad.

¿Qué más la iba a abandonar? ¿Su orgullo? ¿Sus ganas efímeras de vivir?

¡NO! No podía permitirlo. No podía embaucarse en lo incierto, ya no… ¡Mierda! Se supone que ella era Ino Yamanaka. La mujer que…

—No más… — negó, además, con la cabeza. No se iba a echar a morir por un hombre, no valía la pena. ¡No señor!

—Tienes razón, ya no más. Levántate de una buena vez, Yamanaka. Te ves patética.

Al reconocer la voz masculina que llegó a sus oídos, el cuerpo de Ino se puso rígido. ¡Lo que le faltaba para empeorar su día!

Maldiciendo por lo bajo que él la haya encontrado en esas condiciones, que de seguro fomentarían nuevas ideas para burlarse de ella, forzó una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque de sonrisa no tenía absolutamente nada, todo lo contrario, era mueca ejemplar de su estado desahuciado.

—Hyuuga —masculló entre dientes, inclinando el rostro para mirarlo.

Neji Hyuuga estaba frente a ella, de brazos cruzados, luciendo su típica –y hermosa- pose de tirano altruista.

—Levántate — ordenó sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Honestamente, odiaba ver a Ino en actitud desganada, tan poco propia de ella. De hecho prefería verla tal cual como era; insolente, gritona, e increíblemente intrépida.

La Yamanaka arqueó una ceja al escuchar tal solemne mandato. ¿Qué diablos se creía, su dueño?

—Púdrete, Hyuuga, déjame tranquila — dijo sin ánimos, desviando su mirada del blanco puro de sus ojos. —Vete.

—No, no lo haré — se negó avanzando un paso hacia ella. —Estás en el complejo Hyuuga. Así que si alguien tiene que irse de aquí, eres tú, Yamanaka.

Confundida, la rubia observó los alrededores de donde se encontraba y, efectivamente, estaba en esa zona. ¿Cómo llegó ahí? ¡Caray! ¿Por qué mierda no se fue a otro lugar?

Suspiró, regañándose internamente por su estupidez.

En definitiva, no tenía nada que discutirle.

—Bien… me iré — sin más, se levantó.

Justo cuando iba a empezar a caminar para irse cuanto antes, él la detuvo, sosteniéndole el antebrazo.

— ¿Qué quieres…? — preguntó volteándose para hacerle frente.

— ¿Por qué llorabas? — Neji posó una mano sobre la mejilla de la platinada, en el preciso lugar en donde una lágrima se estaba fusionando con las gotas de lluvia.

—No es algo que te importe — murmuró, no sorprendiéndose del actuar de el prodigio, dado que era habitual que él se mostrara de manera más afectuoso con ella.

Era el lazo de la amistad que luego de años lograron establecer, pese a las frecuentes discusiones y cortocircuitos entre sus personalidades tan distintas.

—Hn… —gruñó, teniendo bien en claro que Ino trataba de ocultar lo que le pasaba. —¿Por qué llorabas? — volvió a preguntar, esta vez ajustando su mano en el mentón de la Yamanaka, obligándola a que lo mirara a los ojos. No soportaba verla tan angustiada, eso lo dañaba indirectamente.

A decir verdad, el genio del clan Hyuuga siempre había provocado un revuelo especial en Ino, lo que aumentaba cuando vislumbraba las preciosas perlas que examinaban con determinación.

Era extraño, acogedor, absurdo.

—Neji… — balbuceó, meditando entre la revelación o el ahogo de la verdad.

— ¿Fue tu novio? — buscó en sus orbes azules algún indicio, y lo halló, la respuesta estaba en lo profundo de su interior. ¿Por qué estaba tan perdida e indefensa?

—Y-Yo… — y no fue necesario que dijera más, sabía con certeza que él ya había descubierto que era así.

No pudo aguantarlo más, el que la estuviera analizando de esa manera, había debilitado por completo la coraza de orgullo que había plasmado en su alma. Lloró.

Por otra parte, Neji apenas fue testigo del derrumbe de la florista, la abrazó. Después de todo, se trataba de Ino, su compañera… su amiga… la mujer que amaba.

En el momento que ella tembló bajo su tacto, la atrajo más hacia su pecho, tratando de reconfortarla de esa manera, aunque fuera sin palabras de aliento. Nunca fue bueno con la comunicación afectiva, y nunca lo sería, lo tenía asumido, por lo que la única alternativa que tenía era acogerla en sus brazos.

Ino envolvió sus delgados brazos por la cintura del prodigio, aferrándose con fuerza al torso húmedo que le ofrecía apego. No se sentía mejor, pero al menos el saber que él estaba con ella, la hacían sentirse no tan abstracta de sí misma.

—Está bien — acarició las finas hebras mojadas de la ojiazul que le caían por la espalda, haciendo un camino de finas caricias por el recorrido de las vértebras.

Un fuerte trueno resonó en el lugar, acompañado de una furiosa ventisca que comenzó a revolver las ramas y hojas que los árboles adyacentes.

Bueno… definitivamente no había que ser genio para notar que la lluvia empeoraría, pues era lógico que se estaba avecinando una tormenta en homenaje a su denominación.

—Te iré a dejar, Yamanaka, no podemos quedarnos aquí — irrumpió entre los sollozos de Ino, tratando de sacar a relucir su tacto y suavidad, aunque haya pasado desapercibido.

—N-No quiero irme a casa —dijo entre cortado, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él. —N-No quiero…

Honestamente, no quería hacerlo, porque para Ino tener que dejar la candidez del pecho del Hyuuga, la iba a dejar sin fuerzas. Necesitaba un hombro para desprender lágrimas, ni siquiera palabras, sino que un apoyo, nada más…

Al escuchar sus palabras quebradizas, no le quedó de otra más que asentir, ya que estaba dispuesto a consolarla, porque se trataba de una persona importante para él, no podía negarlo. Y si Ino necesitaba de él, ahí estaría, no se haría el desentendido, no era tan poco hombre.

—Está bien, quédate conmigo — murmuró separándose de ella.

—Pero… ¿Tu clan? — preguntó sorprendida por tal oferta, pues era consciente de lo conservadores que eran los miembros del clan Hyuuga.

—No tienen por qué saberlo — dijo como si nada.

Si bien sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso, no podía permitir que lo vieran con una mujer en su habitación. Eso significaba una falta de respeto a los que residían en el compuesto, aunque no era algo que le importara.

— ¿Estás seguro? — estaba aún dubitativa.

—Mientras no te vean… — sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿Y Tenten? —. Enarcó una ceja —Si te ve conmigo tendrás problemas.

—No lo creo… —musitó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es tu novia, podría mal interpretar las cosas. Ya sabes, ponerse celosa…

—No es más mi novia — la interrumpió, fijando sus pupilas en las de ella.

La rubia amplió sus ojos. ¿Había terminado la relación de 2 años?

— ¿Por qué?

—Ya sabes la respuesta, Ino… —y era cierto, ella sabía la causa sobre quiebre de su relación con la experta en armas. ¿Y cómo no saberlo? Si era por ella…

—Y-Yo… — tartamudeó reflejando un tinte rosa sobre sus mejillas. –Lo siento… —se sintió culpable, porque sabía perfectamente lo que el Hyuuga sentía por ella. En más de una ocasión se lo había hecho saber con acciones que tenían un sólo significado que bien conocía.

—No te disculpes… era algo que tenía que suceder.

—Lo sé — se mordió el labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo.

Inmediatamente él posó los dedos sobre sus labios, para que dejara que hacerlo.

—Vámonos — susurró acariciándole con el dedo pulgar el labio inferior.

Ino asintió sin pronunciar palabra alguna, hechizada por el contacto que provocó burbujeos en su vientre.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...  
**

.

* * *

Hola, ¿qué tal? Lo sé, lo sé, debería estar actualizando mis otros fics en vez de estar publicando otros. xD Jaja. Es que no pude, pero pronto actualizaré, en serio. Quizá mañana lo haga con unos cuantos fics.

Nos vemos, y gracias a quien pase a leer. ¡Besos!

Pd: Amenazas, críticas y más, sólo dejen un review.

Pd2: Próximo capítulo; lemon.

Pd3: Éste es el Neji/Ino two shots que tenía pendiente, estaba publicado en otro foro, mas ahora lo traje para acá. xD Ojalá les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Advertencias: Lemon. ^^**  
**

-Bla bla - Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ - Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Plateada Esperanza ::Oo~**

**.**

**C**apítulo II/II

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

**

* * *

**

**A**dmirando la remera que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, Ino extendió sus brazos hacia los lados.

Vaya, no había notado lo grande que era el Hyuuga en comparación a ella.

—Lo siento.

Enseguida levantó su mirada, fijándola en el rostro enrojecido del Hyuuga que había cerrado los ojos. ¿Acaso estaba avergonzado por que la había visto así? ¡Si incluso se veía más tapada que de costumbre!

—No te disculpes, muestro menos que cuando ando con mi ropa — sonrió, pasándose una mano por el cabello –ahora- seco.

—Aún así, Yamanaka.

—Ok, ok, abre los ojos, no es que me fuera a cubrir más o algo —dijo sentándose sobre el futón que estaba al centro de la habitación.

Neji resopló abriendo los ojos y negando con la cabeza. Al menos, la platinada había recuperado su actitud desvergonzado que tanto le atraía. Por algo los opuestos se atraían…

— ¿Dormiré aquí?

Miró a Ino, enarcando una ceja con elegancia.

— ¿Qué?

—Si acaso dormiré aquí — respondió, dándole unas palmaditas al futón.

—Ino, se supone que te irías después de que pasara la tormenta — le recordó enfatizando la palabra "irías". Aunque en realidad no quería que se fuera.

— ¡Pero eso fue hace como dos horas y aún no deja de llover! — refutó frunciendo fingidamente el ceño. — ¡Además es más de medianoche! —frunció los labios en actitud infantil, suavizando sus facciones de manera inocente y encantadora para que él la aceptara ahí. —No dejarás que una chica tan hermosa como yo ande a estas horas por la aldea sola. ¿Verdad?

Neji cruzó ambos brazos bajo el pecho, simulando suspenso.

Sabía que ella quería quedarse, era obvio.

—Yamanaka…

— ¡Por favor! ¿Di que sí? — imploró juntando la palma de sus manos, casi dedicándole reverencias.

Resignado "aparentemente", aceptó. Sí, Ino tenía las mejores facultades de persuasión de Konoha. Era la única persona que siempre lograba que él hiciera cualquier cosa, por la razón o la fuerza. Asimismo, no podía ocultar que porque quería estar con ella accedió.

—Gracias, Neji — sonrió ampliamente. A continuación, se recostó de lado sobre el futón. —A todo esto… ¿Dónde dormirás?

Excelente pregunta. ¿Dónde diablos dormiría? Si, bien el compuesto de su familia tenía lugar de sobra, no podía irse a dormir a otra habitación, teniendo en cuenta que él tenía la suya, ni mucho menos podría llevar a Ino a otro cuarto. Sería peor, por lo que no había más opción que pasar la noche ahí… en el suelo.

Suspiró desganado.

No fue necesario que respondiera para que Ino descifrara lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

— ¡No, Hyuuga, no! Yo dormiré en el suelo — rápidamente se levantó. —Es tu cama después de todo…

—No importa, en las misiones lo hago todo el tiempo, duerme en el futón, Ino. —Dijo caminando hacia un armario para coger algunas mantas.

—No, no quiero, me siento una intrusa — caminó hacia el ojiperla y le arrebató las mantas que acaba de sacar. —No puedo abusar de tu hospitalidad.

—No seas obstinada. — Se las quitó en un hábil movimiento.

—Hyuuga… no querrás verme enojada.

—Como si jamás te hubiera visto así.

Ino infló las mejillas y bufó.

— ¡Está bien! Tú ganas, pero será sólo por esta vez.

Sonriendo triunfal, Neji asintió en silencio.

—Me parece.

Ambos en consenso, se recostaron en sus respectivos lugares, sin embargo, minutos 20 después de que él apagara las luces, un susurro con su nombre llegó a sus oídos.

—Neji.

— ¿Hn…? — murmuró tratando de conciliar inútilmente el sueño.

—Neji. ¿Estás despierto?

—Ahora lo estoy, gracias a ti — fue sarcástico, mas no lo pudo controlar, le encantaba enojar a Ino.

—Lo siento —se disculpó apenada, acurrucándose entre las sábanas y haciéndole frente a Neji que estaba al lado de ella a tan sólo un metro de distancia en su improvisada cama. Aunque en definitiva no lo veía muy bien, la noche estaba muy oscura.

—Hn… — se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a la rubia que sabía que lo estaba mirando.

—Neji… — susurró al notar que él la estaba ignorando olímpicamente.

— ¿Qué? —gruñó quedándose inmóvil, esperando que ella le dijera de una vez qué quería, porque era obvio que quería algo, la conocía muy bien.

—Tengo frío…

—Hay más mantas en el armario.

—No quiero ir a buscarlas, mejor acuéstate conmigo —dijo como si nada.

Se quedó mudo. ¿Qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Ino? ¿Cómo se le ocurría tal…? ¡Maldición! Si ella le derretía la cordura. ¿Por qué diablos le pedía algo así?

—No es como si nunca hubiéramos dormido juntos, en las misiones siempre es así, Hyuuga. No te espantes, no es como si quisiera algo contigo — dijo a propósito, formando una sonrisa maliciosa entre sus labios.

Neji frunció el ceño e inmediatamente se volvió a hacerle frente.

No sabía si burlarse de ella o enojarse por lo que dijo.

Claro, antes han dormido juntos, pero en misiones, algo distinto a esa situación.

Además ella había dicho… ¿No es como si quisiera algo contigo? Tal cual, como si no fuera capaz de revolucionar alguna hormona a alguna fémina o en su defecto las de ella. Eso fue un golpe bajo a su ego, porque esa mujer verdaderamente le gustaba como a ninguna otra.

En fin, no iba a discutir a esas horas con Ino, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que alguien podría escuchar.

—No, Yamanaka.

—Entonces yo me acuesto contigo — muy terca, tiró las mantas hacia atrás para ir donde él, mas Neji, resignado como nunca antes, se desplazó hacia ella.

—Ahora duerme — dijo acomodándose al lado de la rubia, manteniendo la distancia entre su cuerpo.

—Gracias, Neji.

—Sí, sí.

—Con un sí basta.

—Sí, sí.

—Hyuuga… — y sin saber por qué, comenzó a llorar.

Bueno, sí lo sabía, era porque estaba tan sensible, que ni siquiera era capaz de sobrellevar una burla que había sido sin intención alguna. Lo que agregado a los monosílabos que utilizada el Hyuuga, que eran idénticos a los su ahora ex novio –Shikamaru-, la hacían recordar la ruptura y todo lo que…

— ¿Ino…? — la llamó cuando la escuchó sollozar.

—No importa, no importa — balbuceó, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza para no tener que dejar escapar las lágrimas.

Sentía que había metido la pata, aunque no había hecho nada malo… quizá se trataba sólo de un lapsus emocional de Ino, por su situación con su novio o ex novio, lo que fuera, no tenía mayores antecedentes de el porqué ella estaba en ese estado.

—Shh… — la silenció, apoyando una mano en el hombro de ella. —No llores.

—Y-Yo… no sé por qué me dejó por otra… yo y él… él… — y se terminó por romper.

—Hn… — sin saber mucho qué hacer, se acercó más a ella, aunque sólo lo necesario. La abrazó por la cintura. —Tranquila…

Al menos ahora ya sabía qué había pasado. El idiota del Nara la había dejado por otra. ¿Quién otra?, pues nada más ni nada menos que por la kunoichi de la arena, Temari. Lo sabía porque algo había escuchado por ahí…

Exhaló, reconociendo que Shikamaru era un verdadero imbécil.

Ok, Ino era chillona, mandona, algo hiperactiva y habladora, pero, sin duda alguna, era una gran mujer. Él lo sabía, Ino era una persona admirable, por eso que le tenía tanta estima y cariño…

¿Por qué Shikamaru no había visto lo que él era capaz de ver?

Al parecer esa sería una incógnita eterna, ya que jamás sabría la respuesta. Aún así, prefería asociarlo a que era un idiota, era más fácil después de todo.

—Él no me ama — hipó aferrándose al tórax de él.

—Hn… —no sabía qué decir, por lo que lo mejor era murmurar sus típicas respuestas poco comunicativas. No le quedaba de otra. Además, él había terminado con Tenten por ella, que era lo mismo que había pasado con Shikamaru. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Sería algo cínico de su parte.

Respirando profundamente, acarició inconsciente, el brazo desnudo de la rubia, palpando con delicadez la suave piel bajo su tacto. Lo que se prolongó por varios minutos que pasaron en completo silencio.

Tenía que ser consecuente y sincero consigo mismo, le gustaba estar con ella de esa manera, era… adorable.

Al percatarse de sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza.

—Gracias, Neji…

Al escuchar aquel susurro soñoliento, contempló el rostro de ella, notando que había caído en un sueño profundo.

—No hay de qué, Ino — respondió vagando con su mirada por las delicadas y hermosas facciones de la rubia.

Pronto, sus ojos se quedaron estancados en los carnosos labios que estaban entreabiertos.

Concluyentemente, la situación en sí se trataba de una tortura. ¿Por qué a él?

Mientras cuestionaba las condiciones en que se encontraba, sintió las finas piernas de Ino entrelazarse con las suyas. Lo cual le provocó que un escalofrío le erizara la piel.

No, eso no podía estar pasando. Mas, era así. Efectivamente ella estaba friccionando sus piernas en contra de él.

Pese a eso, prefería pensar que lo hacía porque tenía frío. Y era así. Al final, el único que tenía idea retorcidas en su cabeza era él, no Ino. Lo sabía. Sin embargo, el hecho de ser hombre no ayudaba en absoluto.

Inhaló continuamente para tratar de calmar las hormonas que galopeaban en su sangre, acción que no funcionó, porque para su pesar, el increíble olor floral que se desprendía de ella, estaba despertando sus instintos.

Dejando de acariciar el brazo de Ino, decidió cortar por lo sano. Voltearse y tratar de dormir, aunque le fuera prácticamente imposible. No obstante, ella estaba tan acurrucada a su pecho, que no podía moverse. Además no quería intentarlo, no quería despertarla.

En tela de juicio, buscó la forma de tratar de separarse de ella, mas cuando la rubia se aferró más a su pecho, se quedó rígido.

Si bien antes había tenido "encuentros cercanos" con mujeres, jamás había sentido la necesidad de hacer algo que su mente pedía a gritos que hiciera. ¡Era inconcebible incluso que lo pensara! No podía hacerlo, era… deshonesto.

—Neji…

¡Maldición! Y ahora que Ino susurraba su nombre entre sueños, empeoraba todo.

Control, control, control, ésa era la palabra que se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez, sin resultados aparentes.

—Uhm…

Cuando luego de ese quejido, vinieron caricias bajo la camiseta que llevaba, todo lo que creía llamar cordura, arrancó de su ser, dejándolo indefenso frente a los malditos instintos carnales.

Cerró los ojos, conteniéndose de actuar por impulso.

—No, Yamanaka… no… — pidió a sus adentros, tratando de obviar el tacto suave de ella sobre los músculos de su vientre.

Claramente sus ruegos fueron en vano, porque lo que vino a continuación lo dejó estático y excitado a más no poder.

Ino, supuestamente dormida, le besó el cuello, en roces breves y tiernos que se extendieron hasta su mandíbula.

—Ino… — no pudo encarcelar aquel suspiro, fue inesperado, asimismo honesto conforme a las sensaciones que labios rosas de ella provocaban en su piel.

—Bésame… — pidió adormilada la rubia, acercando sus labios a la boca del genio.

Para Neji, la florista no tenía ni que pedirlo en esos momentos, porque en definitiva, ya no podía seguir reteniendo las ganas de besarla. Eran demasiado exasperantes como para ignorarlas.

Embriagado, unió sus labios a ella. Y desde el instante en que hicieron contacto, se perdieron el uno en el otro.

Cerró los ojos.

Fue fantástico, pues el roce húmedo y el recorrido de su interior, era delicioso. Profundizó el beso, accediendo a su boca en toda su plenitud, explorando con su lengua cada espacio de ella.

Simple y llanamente encantador, el sólo masaje entre sus lenguas, la respiración arrítmica y el jadeo que provocaba la desesperación de degustarla, había nublado sus sentidos.

Se separó de Ino para la recaudación de aire, mas fue un efímero segundo, ya que ella lo agarró del cuello y lo obligó a que la besara una vez más. No hubo oposición de su parte, era algo que también quería hacer.

—Neji… — jadeó mordiéndole el labio inferior.

Aquello, lo estremeció de pies a cabeza. Fue como un soplo escalofriante que recorrió todos sus nervios en una conducción violenta.

Si creyó que esa sensación era pasajera, estaba completamente equivocado, porque luego de que ella se acomodara bajo su cuerpo y el accediera sin réplica, la descarga se aventuró una vez más en su interior. Lo que, indiscutiblemente, estimuló a su hombría que se estaba endureciendo como nunca antes.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! No debía hacerlo, no debía, mas con ella frotándose bajo él, más las caricias y los besos, lo tenían absorto de toda lógica. Y aunque un limitado extracto de sentido común le estuviera gritando que detuviera todo, no podía hacerlo.

En un pestañeo, Ino se separó de él. Y sin siquiera darse cuenta, ella le había quitado la camisa que llevaba, dejándolo con el torso desnudo. Situación que fue equitativa cuando Ino eliminó la remera que la cubría.

La única diferencia radicaba en que ella estaba completamente desnuda, a excepción de unas diminutas pantaletas que cubría su feminidad, mientras que él aún permanecía con sus bóxers y su pantalón de pijama.

—Neji… — Ino le tomó la mano la guió hacia uno de sus pechos para que la tocara y sintiera, lo que él le provocaba con sólo mirarla y besarla de manera tan apasionada.

Enceguecido, buscó una vez más los labios de Ino. Quería sentirla, trasmitirle en el contacto que la deseaba desde hace años, y que ya no soportaba un segundo más sin hacerla suya.

Dejó escapar un quejido ronco cuando en el centro de la palma de su mano, sintió el pequeño botón rosa endurecerse bajo su toque, sus caricias. Asimismo, la presión entre sus bóxers corría la misma suerte, ya que a cada segundo que pasaba, se volvía más fuerte y palpitante.

Queriendo sentirlo aún más, Ino separó sus muslos, dejando acorralada entre sus rodillas, las caderas del genio. Conjuntamente, se friccionó bajo él cuando el duro bulto quedó en contacto directo con su centro.

Se agitó, por lo que levantó sus caderas para sentirlo más apegado a ella. Lo que conjugado a los mordiscos que en ese momento él le propiciaba en la clavícula, incendió su cuerpo.

—Ahh… — balbuceó lamiendo sus labios.

Enseguida lo abrazó, comenzando a digitar los definidos músculos bien marcados de Neji, descendiendo tortuosamente hacia la zona lumbar. Una vez allí, lo empujó hacia ella, sintiendo la erección queriendo adentrarse a su feminidad.

—Ino… —musitó, formando una ruta húmeda desde la clavícula, hacia los pechos que excitados bajo su tórax, rozaban su piel plasmada en una fina capa de sudor que comenzaba a esparcirse por todos los tejidos vecinos.

Mordió el sensible montículo de carne cuando su boca lo alcanzó, iniciando entre el agarre con sus dientes, pinceladas con su lengua que lo volvieron más hinchado.

Era delicioso, cremoso, suave, por lo que succionó desaforado el relieve. Pronto, otorgó el mismo placer en otro pecho, mientras que sus manos vagaban por las curvas de ella.

—Uhm… Neji — lloriqueó perdiendo la cabeza, lo que se vio al descubierto en un arrebato poco lúcido que le exigió quitar las prendas inferiores que aún cubrían al prodigio. Quien terminó de sacarlas de su cuerpo con las piernas.

Estaba desesperada, necesitaba con urgencia sentirlo en su interior. Del mismo modo, se deshizo o más bien, él se desprendió las pantaletas que irrumpían la fusión de sus cuerpos.

Acomodándose sobre ella, Neji la besó.

— ¿Estás segura, Ino?

—S-Sí — respondió sin dejar de besarlo. —Sí, ahora…

—No seas impaciente — se separó de ella, e inmediatamente dirigió su mano hacia el núcleo que calaba miel. —No lo seas… — agregó palpando la eminencia nerviosa entre los pliegues, provocando que ella comenzara a jadear más pesado.

—No… — chilló arqueando la espalda.

— ¿No?

—Sí, sí, sí — se contradijo, moviendo sus caderas.

—Preciosa… — murmuró atacándole el cuello con suaves besos, mientras su dedo medio e índice se introducían hacia el interior de la cálida cavidad. —Eres preciosa… — repitió metiendo sus dedos hasta el tercer nudillo, iniciando un bombeo rápido y profundo.

—Ah… Neji… ¡Oh, Neji! —sacudió sus caderas.

—Shh… —la silenció con un beso en los labios. —Nos pueden oír… —invadió su boca, al mismo tiempo que dejó el bombeo de lado para dar paso a su erección palpitante, la penetró.

— ¡Ahhh! —gimió aferrándose firmemente al pecho de él.

—Ino… — le tironeó el labio inferior, entonces de manera audaz, se arremetió en su contra, sintiendo lo íntimo acoger su hombría deliciosamente. Y así continuó, descargando embestida tras embestida, en un ritmo frenético y enloquecedor que le estaba pulverizando las entrañas.

Podía jurar que en cada sumergida, se sentía en el paraíso. Era maravilloso, lo que sentía en su vientre, lo que expresaba cada célula de su cuerpo, era increíble, e incluso nuevo. Jamás en todas las experiencias que antes tuvo, fue tan extraordinario.

Se estaba perdiendo, en cada invasión ocurría un cosquilleo que se propagaba por sus venas, fomentando el éxtasis que ordenaba ahogarse en ella, de ella.

¡Maldita sea! Era casi intolerable.

Con la respiración entrecortada, se hundió más en su interior, en un naufragio insólito que descontroló todas sus acciones. Ya no era consciente de las salvajes arremetidas que sofocaba en su cuerpo, ni siquiera era lúcido acerca de los suspiros roncos que involuntariamente suscitaban de su boca.

— ¡Neji! —Ino refugió su rostro en el hombro de él, tratando de contener los gritos que ya no podía seguir aguantando. Realmente la intromisión hacia su interior era tan intensa, tan placentera, que había fugado todo juicio.

De hecho, ya ni recordaba la pena que tenía sumida en su corazón. Ni de eso sabía. Con suerte su nombre.

Neji al escuchar aquel último quejido albergando su nombre de modo pasional, dejó toda inhibición fuera de sí, pues ya no se trataba sólo de necesidad y satisfacción carnal, sino que de una unión sin precedentes que llevaba consigo la secuela y cambio de la amistad que habían forjado años atrás.

Situación que para él, desde un principio, debió ser. Después de todo, él había puesto sus ojos en Ino primero. De igual forma, aunque sus acciones abarcaran el quiebre de una relación de compañerismo, el nacer de un nuevo lazo era lo que en lo más recóndito de su pecho quería.

Y aunque después viniera el arrepentimiento de parte de Ino, él buscaría los trazos para ser más allá que simples amigos. Lo que sentía nunca fue amistad, fue amor.

Apenas la palabra amor se extendió en su mente, su cuerpo la absorbió significativamente, porque en cada embestida que ahora propiciaba, iba tallado el amor en vez del deseo. Asimismo, ese era el momento vivir y de su parte, al menos, la estaba amando.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de soportar la lascivia que inundaba la sangre de sus arterias en cuotas esporádicas y violentas que quería controlar para no hacerle daño a Ino. Sin embargo, ya casi ni podía hacerlo. El autocontrol de hace rato que se había evaporado.

Aún así, sus descargos salvajes no parecían dañar a la rubia, al contrario.

Ino le mordió el hombro, no responsabilizándose de la sensación que estaba hirviendo en su vientre, acumulándose en un ardor que imploraba acabar pronto. De cualquier modo, era tan agradable y placentero el hormigueo, que quería intoxicarse de él.

—Ven…

Pestañó un par de veces antes de comprender el significado real tras el verbo venir.

Sonrió lujuriosa, se acomodó sobre el Hyuuga que se había sentado sobre el futón.

Una vez más, fue increíble el sentir como se fusionaba con él.

—Me gusta así — gimió enlazando sus piernas tras el genio.

Y luego de eso, no supo de nada más, simplemente se extravió, dejando expuesto sólo el sentir del fuego que recorría su piel, y que alimentó el deseo hasta que miles de ebulliciones le quemaron los poros.

No pudo más que abrazarlo y encarnar sus uñas en la espalda de él cuando comenzaron, ambos, a ahogar gritos, arremetidas y roces fervientes en el otro.

— ¡Neji…! — acalló la exclamación en su cuello.

—Ino… —hizo lo mismo, pero suspiró en el oído de la rubia, irrumpiendo en el punto G femenino, el tímpano (1). —Te amo, Ino… —y con esa confesión, desencadenó el clímax.

Para ambos fue una experiencia más que carnal, simbólica, profunda e intensa, que les desvaneció el tiempo. La onda de expansión que recorrió sus nervios clamó piedad cuando los espasmos contrajeron sus músculos sin consentimiento. Y cuando comenzó a disiparse el cosquilleo que tenía erizadas sus pieles, los relajó dejándolos en un estado de obnubilación que fue digno de un orgasmo. Un placer deleitable.

— ¡Ah! —se quejó una vez más cuando Neji que tenía sujeta sus caderas, la arremetió profundamente, enviándole a su médula un nuevo orgasmo que transportó revoluciones en todo su cuerpo sudoroso.

—Ino… —la abrazó, quedándose dentro de ella, disfrutando asimismo de las palpitaciones estridentes que hacían eco en su pecho. Que, extrañamente, estaban a la par de las de la rubia, una perfecta danza sincronizada.

— ¿M-Me amas…? — repitió reteniendo el aliento cuando el compás de la confesión resurgió de entre la lucidez. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Él la amaba…?

Él se quedó en silencio, comenzando a acariciarle la espalda.

—Neji… — lo llamó buscando una respuesta.

—Sí, Ino. —Se separó de ella y de inmediato cogió su rostro con ambas manos. —Te amo… —la miró a los ojos, confirmándole que en verdad era así.

—P-Pero…

—Lo sé, Ino. No me amas — fue sincero —pero sé que lo harás.

La Yamanaka enarcó una ceja divertida por las palabras tan seguras del prodigio.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—Porque siempre debió ser así, y también sé que algo de atracción sientes por mí, de lo contrario no habríamos… ya sabes. Además —tomó un respiro y continuó para no sonar entrecortado, pues aún no cesaba ni la taquicardia ni la taquipnea — no estamos destinados a ser amigos, Ino.

— ¿No? — estaba escéptica.

—No —sonrió— sino que a algo más. —Y le besó los labios con suavidad. —Me amarás, yo sé que lo harás.

—Uhm…

—Después de todo, nunca amaste al Nara.

Y cayó en cuenta, que él tenía razón. ¿Por qué para entrar en conocimiento siempre debía decirlo alguien no estaba vinculado a la relación?

Suspiró, Neji estaba en lo cierto…

Nunca amó al moreno, al menos como algo más allá que amigos, sino que todo fue fascinación. Un enamoramiento volátil que ella misma quiso vivir, y le dolía porque le hirió el orgullo. Eso era lo peor, a fin de cuentas, Shikamaru no debió jugar con ella.

—Pero igual tengo el corazón roto.

—Yo lo repararé… —aseguró besándole la punta de la nariz. —Créeme.

Ino rió, asintiendo.

—Más te vale Hyuuga, o me haré lesbiana.

—Cállate — le dijo capturando sus labios y comenzando una segunda vuelta de caricias y placer sexual.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

**A**l día siguiente…

Ino rió, asintiendo a las palabras de Neji. El luto de la soltería no les había durado ni 24 horas. Cualquier pensaría que habían roto con sus respectivas parejas para estar juntos, aunque en definitiva el 50% era así, pues en su situación, Shikamaru era quien había terminado con ella, no al revés.

—Tienes razón — se acercó a genio y caminó a la par de él.

—Sí… — la miró de soslayo y le extendió la mano para que la sostuviera.

La rubia amplió sus ojos, sorprendida, mas pronto sonrió, extendiendo su mano y enlazando sus dedos con los de él.

—Entonces… — susurró sonrojándose al notar que la mayoría de los aldeanos los miraban extrañados.

—Somos novios — sentenció volviendo su mirada al frente.

—Vaya… después del "piérdete" jamás creí que llegaría alguna vez a ser tu novia… —comentó negando con la cabeza por tan vergonzosa escena.

Neji soltó una carcajada apenas audible.

—Yo tampoco — agarró con más fuerza la mano de Ino — ¿Aún te pena ese "piérdete"? —preguntó divertido, recordando aquellos días genin.

—Cada vez que te veo, Hyuuga —.Reconoció tratando de controlar el ardor que había llegado a sus mejillas. Posiblemente estaba sonrojada. —Heriste mi ego.

—Uhm… —continuó caminando con ella. —Era diferente en ese entonces.

—Sí, un verdadero idiota.

Neji gruñó por tal calificativo que la ojiazul uso contra él. Iba a agregar algo más, sin embargo, la figura de Hiashi Hyuuga unos metros más adelante, hicieron que ambos detuvieran el paso.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Ino mordió su labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo cuando escuchó la gélida voz del jefe del clan Hyuuga.

— ¿Neji…? — susurró con temor cuando vio acercarse al líder del clan más prestigioso de Konoha.

—No te preocupes — respondió fijando su mirada sin expresión en el padre de Hinata.

Al parecer, ese sería el primer encuentro entre muchos de los cuales tendría que enfrentar con su tío, pues sabía perfectamente los roces que había entre Hiashi y el Yamanaka.

Todo estaba recién empezando. Y la situación en sí, no significaba más que altercados y problemas.

En conclusión, la relación entre ellos iba a ser un dolor de cabeza, con más dificultades de las que jamás llegarán a pensar.

* * *

.

**THE END...  
**

.

* * *

Punto G; el tímpano: Si bien es cierto el punto G tangiblemente se encuentra en la uretra esponjosa, se ha demostrado que palabras lindas al oído, provocan una estimulación del tímpano que envía señales nerviosas a la corteza frontal, de manera que acentúa mucho más el acto sexual. Todos sabemos que el sexo en la mujer es mental.

Por **Password** » Vie Feb 05, 2010 7:56 pm / Ese día se publicó la II parte y final de fic, realizado por una gran amiga de un foro vecino.

Y sí, reclámenme no más, me demoré millones en traerlo acá. U.U

**Derama17, RoLl, Umeko-chan, nejino 4ever,Karina Natsumi, artemisav, pilar, InoNara918, Leia.** ¡**Gracias**! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, les estaré siempre agradecida. En serio.

Ya sabe, reclamos y más, sólo dejen un review.

Nos vemos y gracias por todo una vez más.

¡Besos!

Pd: Acerca de la actualización de mis otros fics, espero hacerlo pronto. La verdad es que con la infección que tuve hace unos días atrás, apenas podía pensar con claridad. Aunque en mi momento de agonía xD una idea Shika/Ino me ilimunó. Así que la inspiración está latente, sólo necesito tiempo.


End file.
